sargista_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Arnou Norid
Arnou Norid is a supporting character in the Sargista: Triov series. Background In the depths of the first encounter with the Human-Sargist battle, a Wolf named Arnou Norid was tasked to take out enemy troops from long distances with his rifle. As the war raged on, Arnou had many encounters with human forces as he took out top officials and scientists. When the battle was over and the remaining forces on the planet were stranded, he did not know about it until three weeks later, when contact with Avian scavengers along a beach coast. They explain to Arnou about what happened and told them about the Sargists fleeing without them and making them feel stranded. As time went on and as the remaining Human and Sargist stragglers built their new civilization, Arnou went down another path. He called this point of surviving "Martius", ''or simply known as "survival." Arnou explored the ranges and the mountains of the remote planet Avienta. He stole from villages and other settled areas to ensure his survival, not caring for the new civilizations out there. The Enemy of My Enemy During the ''Sargista: Triov series, Arnou was robbing Hoffman's (a gun and ammo store owned by Alex Hoffman) in the middle of the night, when he was confronted by Andrei. Arnou tackled Andrei and threatened to end his life due to his past thoughts with the humans, only to be stopped by Alex. After being stunned, Arnou tried to escape only to fall on his back injuring himself. While in pain, Andrei took pity on him and offered him help, but Arnou denied it due to not suitable for his needs." Andre scoffed at his words and patched him up. Arnou tried to hide his pain, told him that he's better now and attempted to leave, only to realize that this is the only meaningful interaction he ever gotten in a decade. Gift From Above After a few days of healing, Arnou was planning to leave town when he returned to Hoffman's to get supplies. While returning back, he saw an object hanging on the wall of the gun section of the store. The rifle in question was an SVD-52, a rifle that a sniper used back then during the Human-Sargist war. Arnou had two choices: steal it or ask for it. He chose the other path, and asked the shopkeep if he can buy it. Alex laughed at him since the currancy he had was not valuable anymore. He did offer him this idea, if he could "work" here at the store for a little while, then he can give him the rifle. Seeing no other choice, Arnou deiced to take the deal and started to work at the shop. With the first few days he already found it tiresome and tedious, but as the days went on, he started to like it more and more. He felt like he was in his old place back on his home planet, but sadly those days were long gone. Category:Characters Category:Sargists Category:Canines Category:Sargista: Triov